Secrets Aren't All Bad
by ForwoodLover12
Summary: Caroline Forbes loves Matt Donovan, but his best friend, Tyler Lockwood is putting a strain on their relationship because he has a secret. Well, Caroline and him both. Oh, and don't forget a history that shouldn't have ended the way it did.
1. Prologue: The Truth or Half of it

Secrets Aren't All Bad

By: Ashley S.

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish owned Tyler though .  
><strong>

**A/N: I love this forwood story, but I don't know where I'm going with it yet. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Caroline's POV**

** Hi, my name is Caroline Forbes. I live in Mystic Falls, Virginia, the only place I've ever been. I have two best friends; Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. I've known them my whole life. **

**I have the world's best boyfriend ever, Matt Donovan. He is the only apple in my eyes. He's the star quarterback at our school and I am the head cheer leader. It's perfect, right. We've been together for almost a year and I've been thinking about giving him my virginity to prove that there is no one else for me. **

**I'm far from perfect, but I sure do try to be. I never quite compared to Elena. Everyone loved her and its sickening, but it's not like anybody dislikes me. Okay, that's not true. My boyfriend's best friend, Tyler Lockwood hates my guts. I have no clue as to why.**

**Alright, maybe I do know what I did to cause him to hate me so much. Let's just say, through out our childhood years, we never got along. It was an endless cycle of pranks from each of us. So, I don't think it's fair for him to hold a grudge.**

**Usually, I wouldn't give a shit if someone didn't like me, but I'm dating his best friend and he makes it so hard. We can't be in the same room without wanting to rip each other's throats out. I'm trying to play the perfect girlfriend here and Tyler's screwing it up! Ugh…He knows how to push my buttons. **

**Matt wants us to try to get along, but I think he's a little naive if he thinks Tyler would ever forgive me for what I did. First of all, I wouldn't forgive him. He called me a stuck up, neurotic, skanky bitch, which I'm definitely not. I may be a little wild, but hey, who isn't? **

**This all started way before Matt came into the picture. I never really knew Matt before High school, but I knew Tyler. There once was a time me and Tyler were interested in each other. However, it didn't end so well. We ended up humiliating each other because neither of us wanted to admit the truth.**

**Okay, actually, he didn't want to admit the truth. I lost interest in him and I told him to kick rocks. Let's just say, he didn't take it so well. He told the whole school I had sex with him and that I sucked at it. I didn't ever have sex with him let alone anyone else.**

**It's senior year and he still isn't over it which is pretty pathetic. I think he just wants to hurt me because I hurt him back then. I don't think he still likes me, but it's always been about revenge to him. He has lots of girls that would die to be with him, but he just plays with them. He's the playboy in this town. **

**Don't get me wrong, he's really attractive, but he's so dumb. Not exactly my type. He is the typical jock that thinks about sports, sex, and drugs. Matt's a good boy and I love that about him. Tyler and Matt are polar opposites. I can't even believe their best friends. They have nothing in common.**

**Anyways, besides the boyfriend's best friend drama, my best friends are becoming more distant and I don't understand why. I get that Elena's dating the new guy, Stefan Salvatore, but why are they avoiding me? Bonnie and Elena's always been closer, but I'm also their best friend. Shouldn't they include me in their lives? **

**Everyone thinks nothing gets to me, but their wrong. My life isn't perfect. I want someone to care about me and really care. That's why I have Matt, but I feel like I'm missing something. I want to talk to my friends about it, but their never there. **

**It's stupid for an eighteen year old girl to still whine about losing her best friends, but it sucked always being the last person either of them ever came to. I was like the friend you used when your best friend and you were fighting. I hate being so pathetic, but I envy the friendship Bonnie and Elena had. They were so close and I wish I could be as close to them as they were with each other. **

**I actually envy Elena because well, she was Matt's first love and they were together for the longest time ever, but they broke up when Stefan came into town. Matt was so broken and I was always there for him. I fell for him and he began to develop feelings for me, but he hasn't told me he loved me yet which sucks because I love him. When will I ever be someone's first choice? **

**Maybe it's karma for hurting Tyler the way I did because he really cared about me, but I just wasn't feeling it. I mean, I liked him when we were younger, but as I grew older, I moved on. I guess I deserve this. Tyler isn't a bad guy. He's just a little well, not complex enough. **

**My family life is complicated. I don't have a loving family because well, my mom is never home. She's the sheriff of this town and she has late shifts, but I never talk to her anyways. My father left us for another man. How awesome is that right? **

**After the divorce, my mom buried herself in work to avoid dealing with the embarrassment. I mean, I'd be ashamed to if my husband told me he preferred taking it up the ass than making love to me. I guess it's always been a little rocky, their marriage. I'm angry with my mom because while she was busy trying to avoid dealing with the truth, she forgot she had a daughter to take care of. **

**I grew up taking care of myself and depending on no one. I guess that's why people think I'm a selfish bitch, but that's not the case. I just believe girls should be independent because in the end, guys will only disappoint you. So, I don't have a great mother, but I'm okay with getting the house to myself. **

**Now, looking back, Tyler and I used to be with each other all the time because of our parents. Maybe I should try to reconcile whatever relationship Tyler and I used to have. It would make Matt happy and I love when he's happy. Let's just hope Tyler is as wiling to make Matt happy as I am.**

**AA/N: Please review !  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Best Kiss of My Life

**Chapter One  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Tyler's POV**

** It's the first day of senior year and I'm already dreading this year. I had to deal with Caroline and Matt all summer. I hated every minute of it and now, I'd have to deal with them for five days a week. Someone, please shoot me already.**

**Matt's been asking me, no actually begging me to give Caroline a chance, but he doesn't know her like I do. She tries to be all innocent, but she's far from it. She's a bitch and I want Matt to see that. It's been fun seeing her all flustered and pissed off whenever he mentioned something about their past. I guess she hasn't told him that we used to have a thing.**

**I don't give a crap about her, but I just want to see her fall flat on her ass with this whole charade. Matt's my best friend and I will make sure he knows Caroline is a selfish bitch that will dump him when she's through with him. I'm not letting my experience with her impact my decision to expose her for what she truly was. She is a fake and if I had a goal this year, it'd be to break them apart. **

**I just finished getting ready for school and now, I'm heading to school. The drive to school was cool because my new speakers were working perfectly. I parked at my usual spot in the student parking lot. I was getting out of my car when my phone buzzed and I got a text from Matt.**

_Hey Dude,_

_Can you go pick Caroline up? Her car's in the shop and I can't go get her myself. Thanks._

_-Matt_

**I was not in the mood to deal with that blonde bimbo, but he's my best friend.**

_Yeah, I'll go pick her up, Matt. _

_-Tyler_

**I reversed my car and sped out of the parking lot, heading towards Forbes' house. Matt owes me big time because he knows I can't stand her. This was going to be the most awkward car ride of my life. Whenever we were in close proximity to each other, we just exploded. It would have been better if it was sexual frustration, but it was pure hate. **

**What am I saying? I wouldn't want to sleep with her. She's so damn annoying and frustrating. Oh, let's not forget she's my best friend's girlfriend. She's cute, but not my type. Actually, she's beautiful, but we have a history that is not worth repeating.**

**I arrived at her house and honked continuously until she came out. She looked at me with disdain as she walked up to my car. **

"**What are you doing here, Tyler?" She asked.**

**He scoffed, "Don't get your hopes up. I didn't come here to pursue you. I'm here because your boyfriend told me you needed a ride and he couldn't pick you up himself. I don't blame him. I wanted to drive my car off a cliff when he told me to pick you up." **

**She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'll walk."**

**She stepped back from the car and began walking away, but me being the guy I was followed closely behind her. **

"**Get in the car, Forbes. Stop being a damn baby."**

**She spun around and glared at me. "I am not being a baby! I just don't want to be anywhere you are. You are the most frustrating guy in the whole entire world!" She exploded.**

"**Get in the car, now! If I have to, I will pick you up and throw you in here."**

**It seemed as though she were tired of fighting with me. So, she obliged and got in the car, but she refused to look at me. She kept changing the radio stations and I hate when people touch my stereo, especially her. **

"**Don't touch my stereo! You are the most frustrating girl in the whole entire world! I don't know how Matt stands you."**

"**Oh, that makes two of us. Ugh!"**

"**Quit frowning, it'll cause wrinkles and I know that would just be the worst thing in the whole entire world for you." I teased.**

"**Shut up, Tyler. I could care less if I get wrinkles. I'm not all about my looks. Now, you on the other hand should worry about staying in shape because your looks are all you've got going for you." She said bitterly.**

**I slammed my foot on the brakes and she jerked forward. I turned to face her and I gave her an ultimatum.**

"**You know what? You don't know me. You may think I'm just some dumb jock, but you're wrong. I'm more complex than that. Too bad you'll never see me as anything more. I'm going to make your life hell as long as you're with Matt. You're a phony. You aren't the innocent girl you portray yourself to be. You're a selfish bitch and I won't stop until he sees that."**

"**When will you get over what happened between us? It was years ago! Get over it! I love Matt and if you're too stupid to see that, than do whatever you want, but just know I make Matt happy."**

"**That's where you're wrong. Elena made Matt happy. You're just his distraction. He uses you to forget about her. You're his rebound and it's pathetic that you think you can even come close to Elena." **

**I hadn't realized how harsh I sounded, but that's how it was with her. I said the nastiest things to get a reaction out of her, but I hadn't hoped for this reaction. Caroline was crying, but trying to stay strong by avoiding my gaze. I almost wanted to take back what I said, but this could be one of her damn tricks.**

"**Oh, quit with the fake tears. It's not working with me, maybe with Matt, but not me." **

**She whipped her head around to glare at me and I saw her eyes were pouring tears. "What? You think I'm faking this? Tyler, you hit too close to home. I know exactly what I am to Matt, but you know what? I love him regardless of how he feels about me or Elena. So, screw you!"**

**She turned away from me and I felt terrible. So, I tried to comfort her. I pull her towards me and she explodes. She slaps me and punches me as I try to grab her wrists. **

**When I capture her wrists, I look into her eyes and see the pain I've caused her. I knew I shouldn't do what I was about to do, but I just couldn't help it. I grabbed her head and pressed my lips against hers. At first, she was stunned, but she kissed me back.**

**The kiss was fierce and full of hunger and surprisingly, emotion. I knew I should stop, but god, her lips felt great against mine. It felt right, us kissing and our bodies pressed against each other. After a minute or two, she pushed me back and ended the best kiss of my life.**

**A/N: Please, Please, Please review !**


	3. Chapter 2: Please, Forgive Me

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me !  
><strong>

**Caroline's POV**

** What the hell just happened? I kissed Tyler Lockwood, my boyfriend's best friend. Oh my god, I'm so dead if Matt finds out. Wait, Matt won't find out. Tyler won't tell him and neither will I. **

**I just ended a kiss that was magical in some strange way. Who knew Tyler could kiss like that? I sure as hell didn't, but it was so wrong. I love Matt and now, I'm cheating on him with his best friend. What am I talking about? I didn't cheat on Matt. It was one kiss. So what?**

**I turn to face Tyler after I pushed him away. I try to go for angry, but I wasn't. I was ashamed of myself. "Tyler, what was that? You can't kiss me like that or at all. I am with your best friend and let's not forget that you hate me."**

**He looked at me with no emotion as if that kiss didn't affect him the way it did me. "I was just trying to shut you up. That kiss meant nothing, but you liked it. So, if I tell Matt, it's over for you."**

**What an asshole? He did not kiss me to shut me up! "I doubt you'd tell Matt you kissed me because you wanted to shut me up. There are other methods. You wanted to kiss me and by the looks of it, I'm guessing for a long time."**

**He turned away from me, avoiding my curious stare. "Whatever, Forbes, I would rather kiss a rat than kiss you. Let's just not tell Matt, okay?"**

**I smiled victoriously and turned to look out the window. "Great. Now, drive us to school. We're going to be late, thanks to you." **

**He rolled his eyes and stepped on the pedal. We arrived at school right when the bell rang. So, I didn't get to see Matt and give him our usual morning kiss. I'm kind of glad because I would feel guilty. Tyler's kiss was amazing. I don't think I would have been able to fake liking Matt's more. Why am I still thinking about that kiss? **

**I get out the car and rush to class, but Tyler catches me before I get to class, just my luck. I really want to avoid talking about what happened all but twenty minutes ago. "What do you want now, Tyler? I need to get to class."**

"**You're not going to tell Matt, right?"**

**I looked at him incredulously. "What do I look like an idiot? Of course I'm not telling him. I'd like to keep my boyfriend."**

**He let out a relieved sigh and smiled at me gratefully. "Good because he doesn't need to know that. Plus, that kiss was nothing."**

**My smile faltered just a little at his comment. "Yeah, that kiss was less than nothing. I felt like I was kissing my brother, not that I would ever kiss my brother, but I imagine that's how it would feel. Gross." **

**I may have imagined his eyes were full of hurt, but it seemed that way. "Yeah, but you were into it. So, that says something about you."**

**I scoffed. "I was not into it. If anything, you were the one leaning into it. So, that says something about you. You claim to not have felt anything. I wonder what you would have done if you did feel something."**

**He gave me the nastiest look anyone has ever given me. "You know what? I would kiss you again just to prove a point, but I don't want you begging for more."**

**I was fuming at that point. "Ugh! You are such an arrogant pig. You think every girl wants you, but you're wrong. I didn't back then and I don't now."**

**He laughed harshly. "And you think I wanted you? I was just trying to get into your pants. Gosh, you are so naïve and gullible."**

**I glared at him, my eyes full of fire. "Oh my god, then why are you still trying to get back at me? We both did enough to each other. Why can't you just forgive me?"**

"**I don't know maybe because you never apologized to me. You lead me on and then you just stopped talking to me. What was that? You are such a selfish bitch."**

**I looked at him and apologized sincerely, "I'm sorry, Tyler. I never meant to hurt you. I just grew up and we had nothing in common anymore."**

"**That's funny because you didn't hurt me. You meant nothing to me. You may have bruised my ego, but you didn't break me. You made me stronger." **

**I sighed in exhaustion. "God, Tyler, why do you have to be so damn difficult? Why can't you just let it go and forgive me? If I meant nothing to you, why are you still being such a pain in the ass?"**

"**Well, I can ask you the same question. Why are you such a bitch? Maybe if you actually tried to make it up to me, I'd actually forgive you."**

**I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Tyler, tell me what I can do for you to forgive me? I'm dying here. I just want to make amends for what I did to you."**

**He looked at me with disbelief. "I can't believe you would ask me to tell you what to do. Figure it out yourself. It's supposed to be heartfelt if I told you, it would be meaningless. God, you are just such a horrible human being. You don't even know how to apologize correctly. I feel sorry for you."**

**I didn't know what to say or how to react. I never had to apologize to anyone in my life and it's hard. "Uh…I've never apologized to anyone in my life. You were the first person I ever did wrong and had to apologize to. I just want things to go back to the way they were before I hurt your ego. We used to be diaper buddies. What happened to us?"**

"**What happened? We grew up and stopped being nice. You became a selfish bitch and I became the playboy girls would die for. I like my life. I don't want you in my life. So, don't bother with your apology. I'll never believe it."**

**The bell signaling that class was starting rung and I ran to class without saying another word to Tyler. What was I supposed to say? He was still stuck in the past and I was over it. I just want to have a truce with him, but he won't give it to me that easily. **

**I don't want to care about his forgiveness, but I need it for Matt and me to move forward in our relationship. I'll do whatever it takes to get Tyler's forgiveness, even if it means being humiliated by him on a daily basis. No, I think the best thing for me to do is to avoid Tyler as best as I can. That kiss was something else and it wasn't full of hate. It was full of passion and emotions that were never spoken. I'd like to keep it that way.**

**A/N: Tyler is in a lot of pain and denial. Anyways, review please !  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: What Really Happened?

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Vampire Diaries. **

**A/N: Please, review.  
><strong>

**Tyler's POV**

** The entire day was terrible after my encounter with Caroline before class. That's the effect she had on me. She could just say the littlest thing and my day would be ruined. I hated that she still got to me after all these years, but what can I say? I want that blonde bitch to pay for everything she's done. **

**I drove home right away after school to avoid Matt and Caroline. I really couldn't face Matt without feeling guilty for kissing his girlfriend. I mean that kiss was supposed to mean nothing, but it meant so much to me. It was like I put everything I was feeling for her into it. **

**She felt it too, I know she did. She didn't want to end it, but she thought of Matt. It's not like I want to be with her, but I hate seeing them together. I remember when she used to like me and we used to spend time together. It was the best days of my life, the time I spent with her, but she ended it like I meant nothing to her. Maybe I didn't. Who knows?**

**Once I arrived home, I ran up to my room and shut the door. I laid down on my king size mattress and all the memories reemerged from my mind. **

_Freshman year, 2007_

_Caroline and I were in our tree house we built together when we were younger. She had her hair in a ponytail and she looked angelic, beautiful. She laughed at something I said and I leaned into her ear. I whispered to her the truth, "Caroline, I don't know what this is, but you make me feel like I'm on cloud nine 24/7. I've developed feelings for you and it's not just any feelings. I think I may be falling for you."_

_She pulled back to look into my eyes and I saw her blue eyes pouring with tears. I didn't know why she was crying, but I just pulled her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. As she was crying, she whispered to me, "Tyler, I feel the same, but I'm afraid. I don't know what to do about the way I feel about you. We've been friends for so long and I don't want to ruin that."_

"_I understand. I'm not telling you to decide now. I just want to see where this may go, whatever this is." _

_She didn't say anything to me, but remained in my arms. I was young, but this felt right, righter than anything's ever felt in my life. I lifted her head so she was looking at me and I leaned in to kiss her. I was afraid she would stop me, but she leaned forward and our lips met. _

_It was innocent and pure, but full of the emotions we both felt. She was my first kiss and I was hers. That made her special to me in so many ways. I don't know if it affected her the way it affected me._

_Our lips danced together, creating a slow rhythm. I never wanted it to stop, but we eventually had to stop for air. She was the only girl for me and I thought I was the only guy for her, but I guess not._

_Sophomore year, 2008_

_I was walking over to Caroline's house because she had called me and told me she wanted to see me. I was so happy to hear her voice, I practically ran to her house. I thought our relationship was going to move forward, boyfriend/girlfriend status. How stupid was I? _

_I should have listened to her tone of voice more carefully, but I was just so glad to hear her voice and speak to her. When I arrived at her house, she was sitting on her porch steps waiting for me. She wasn't smiling and instantly, I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. _

_I sat down beside her and waited for her to speak. She didn't, so, I started the conversation. "So, why'd you call me over here?"_

_She looked down at her feet and wouldn't look me in the eyes. "I don't want to do this anymore. I like you as a friend, nothing more."_

_I was shocked because I hadn't seen that coming. "What? Don't play like that, Forbes. It's not funny."_

"_I'm not playing with you, Tyler. I don't want to be anything more than friends. I've been feeling this ever since the day you told me you were falling for me. I can't be with you."_

_I felt my eyes burning, watering with tears threatening to come out. I would rather die than let her see me cry like some weenie. I looked away from her and she didn't even have the decency to try to explain to me what happened to make her feel this way. She didn't bother to try to comfort me. _

_When she didn't speak or explain, I left without another word. The weeks following, she and I didn't speak. I missed her like crazy, but it seemed like she didn't feel the same. People began to question me about what happened. I didn't want to be the loser in the situation so, I told a lie. _

_I made people believe that she slept with me and that I didn't like it. It was believable. So, I chose to uphold my pride instead of admit rejection. I may have hurt her, but not like she hurt me. _

_Ever since that day, we've stayed away from each other and hated one another. Up until last year, we remained that way. She fell for my best friend, Matt our junior year. I let it happen because I thought she would do the same thing she did to me._

_I was so wrong because she loved him and I could see it. I hated her even more for it. Matt always wanted me to tag along when they went out. I usually did, but I always brought a date. _

_Matt & Caroline's first date_

_Matt called me earlier that day to remind me that we had a double date tonight. I invited Sarah, a girl who liked me a lot. I picked her up at eight and we drove to the Mystic Grill to meet up with the new couple. I was hoping I didn't feel anything for her, but yet again, I was wrong._

_We all sat in a booth in the back, Caroline and Matt on one side, me and Sarah on the other. We exchanged pleasantries and I tried to be nice. She on the other hand acted like she would rather die than face me. Bitch. _

"_Hi, Sarah, it's so good to see you here." Caroline said gently._

"_Same goes to you. Tyler invited me. I guess he's finally interested." Sarah joked._

"_Forbes, it's nice to see you." I forced out._

_Caroline rolled her eyes, but Matt didn't catch it. "Same goes for you." _

_The rest of the night was full of forced laughter and smiles. Caroline tried to remain civil, but I guess the rumor about her sleeping with me got to her. I couldn't help, but laugh the entire time because Matt seemed like he was somewhere else, probably, thinking of Elena. I could see that Caroline sensed it too because she looked down miserably. I almost felt bad for her, but here she was trying to be something she wasn't. _

_I excused myself to go to the bathroom and Matt followed. When we were safe inside the men's bathroom, he confessed everything to me. _

"_Tyler, I don't like her. I just thought Elena would be jealous and come back to me, but it hasn't happened yet. I mean, Caroline is sweet, but I don't feel it with her."_

_I should have told him to end it, but I wanted to torture Caroline because she really liked Matt, just like I really liked her back then. "Dude, give it some time. You'll develop feelings for that angel." _

_We both laughed it off and returned to the ladies. When we got to the booth, the girls were in a serious conversation, it seemed. I sat down beside Sarah and pulled her into a kiss, ending their conversation. Caroline glared at me while Matt looked around trying to avoid Caroline's sad eyes. _

_After we ate and paid, Caroline confronted Matt. I of course, sat and watched._

"_Look, if you don't like me, just say so. Don't take me out on dates if you don't really want to. Tonight, was terrible." Caroline said exasperatedly. _

_Matt looked at me for help, but I looked away. "It's not that. It's just…I haven't gotten over Elena entirely. I like you, but it's going to take some time." _

_She looked down sadly, but recovered quickly. "Then, let's not try to be anything we're not. I'll wait for you. When you get over Elena, I'll be here."_

_He smiled at her and hugged her. I wanted to puke because Caroline was pathetic. Matt would never love her like he loved Elena. Everyone knew that, but her._

_It was satisfying to see her so vulnerable with Matt, just like I was with her. I gave her my heart and she stepped all over it. Karma was definitely a bitch and I was enjoying it. After that scene, I drove Sarah home and she tried to kiss me, but I wasn't feeling it. _

"_What's wrong, Tyler? Don't you want this?" She asked._

_I looked away and tried to avoid the question, but I knew I had to tell her the truth. "Look, Sarah, I don't like you like that. I just needed a last minute date. You just happened to be the first girl I thought of."_

_She didn't say anything. She unbuckled her seat belt and slammed my car door on her way out. I should feel bad, but I didn't. I just wanted to go laugh in Caroline's face and I was going to do just that._

_I drove to Caroline's house and knocked on her door. I waited until she came down the stairs. Boy was she not happy to see me. I laughed as she opened the door and looked at me with so much abhor. _

"_What the hell do you want?" _

_I smiled like an idiot. "Oh, you didn't think I was going to let you live it down now did you? You know, tonight was so fun. I love seeing you vulnerable and pathetic. Matt doesn't like you."_

_She was going to slam the door on my face, but I put my foot in between the crack. "Move your foot, Tyler! Why do you like pissing me off?"_

_I pushed open the door and let myself in. "I'm only treating you the way you treat me."_

_She was walking up the stairs to her room and I followed her. She went into her room and tried to shut the door, but again I stopped her. She finally gave up on that notion. I didn't know why I was here really, but I guess I wanted to know how she felt._

"_So, Forbes, what are you going to do about Matt?"_

_She looked at me with a curious gaze. "Why do you care?"_

"_He's my best friend. Of course I care." _

"_Oh, cut the crap, Tyler! You know you only want to humiliate me."_

_I chuckled and stepped up to her, my lips mere inches from hers. "You know me so well. I want you to know, you will never get Matt." _

_I traced my thumb across her cheekbone and watched her shiver under my touch. I leaned in and saw her eyes shut. I whispered against her lips, "Caroline, Caroline, Caroline, you will never learn." I backed away from her and walked out of her room and house, completely satisfied. _

**By the time I woke up, it was already ten at night and my homework was still untouched. Tonight was going to be a long night, but I don't think I want to sleep ever again. I don't ever want to drift down memory lane, especially if Caroline's in it. I just wanted to forget I ever let some girl play me like that.**

**A few hours later, I lay in bed thinking about everything which is always bad. I don't know why I do it, but I guess I never got the closure I wanted. I guess, I wanted Caroline to tell me the whole truth as to why she ended things with me, but also, I was afraid of the truth. Truth be told, I was afraid the truth would be too much to handle.**

**I shut my eyes and try to sleep, but my phone starts ringing. I grab it to see who's calling me at this hour and to my surprise it's Caroline. I want to ignore it, but something tells me this call was important. I answer it and wait for her to speak.**

"**Tyler? I told Matt about the kiss and he was fuming. I just called to warn you because I think he might hurt you." She said with worry.**

**I fake yawned to make it seem like I was asleep. "Do you know what time it is, Forbes?"**

"**That's beside the point, Tyler. I told him and I just don't want it to ruin your friendship."**

**I didn't really care about Matt. I was more curious as to why Caroline cared if I got hurt or not. "Why do you care? Plus, Matt won't do anything. I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either."**

"**I don't care about you per se, but it's Matt I'm worried about. I hurt him when I told him we kissed."**

**I sighed in frustration. "Didn't we agree not to tell him? What exactly did you tell him? You told him the kiss meant nothing right?"**

**I heard her gulp and I knew she hadn't told Matt the kiss meant nothing. "Uh…About that, well, I didn't exactly tell him that. Plus, he didn't believe me when I tried to tell him it meant nothing to you. He said that we deserved each other because we were both in denial about the way we feel about each other. He doesn't know what he's talking about right?"**

**I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't because I didn't want to get rejected again. "What? He said that? That's crazy. I'd rather turn gay than ever be with you."**

**She laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'd rather jump off a cliff than ever claim you as my boyfriend." **

"**Alright, it's settled then. You and Matt will figure it out. Now, leave me out of your problems. I'm going back to sleep."**

**Before she could say goodbye, I pressed the end button and the line went dead. I didn't want to go back to what we used to be because then I would fall for her all over again. I would rather hate her then fall for her lies again. I didn't like seeing my best friend get played, but better him than me right? **

**After that conversation, I felt completely worn out. That's how it always felt with her; it was like she drained all my energy. Just talking to her was exhausting, but it was like a drug. I had to annoy her just to get on with my day. It was just sick, the relationship we have. **

**I finally fell asleep and drifted back down memory lane.**

**Caroline's POV**

**After that conversation with Matt and Tyler, I felt so relieved. I don't know why exactly, but I felt like a ton of bricks were lifted off my chest. I don't like lying to Matt about anything so, when he asked if I felt anything, I didn't lie. He was really upset, but I mean, our relationship hasn't progressed. He hasn't told me he loved me and I just don't like waiting. I know love doesn't come so easily for others, but I mean come on, it's almost a year and no 'I love you'. **

**The kiss I shared with Tyler brought back so many memories that I've tried to forget. It made me think about why I let him go and why we never became an official couple. It wasn't good for me to think about the past because then the truth might just come out and I don't think either of us is ready for that. I don't want Tyler to know what happened to me.**

**I prefer him hating me than seeing me as some sort of angel sent from above. I am no where near innocent and I guess Tyler finally sees that. Sophomore year was tough without him, but what happened to me that summer before changed me forever. I couldn't talk to anyone about it and my best friends weren't there for me anyways. **

**It still hurt to think about everything that's happened to me and how I dealt with it. I didn't deal with it because I chose to shut everyone out after that terrible summer night. What was I supposed to do? There was no one there to talk to, but Tyler and I knew if I told him, he'd see me differently. Anybody who didn't see me differently after I told them would be crazy.**

**I still remember that night so vividly, like it's happening all over again. I keep thinking, I shouldn't have gone to that party. I shouldn't have left with that guy because I hardly knew him, but I needed a ride home and everyone else was drunk. I just wanted to go home and see Tyler, but what happened to me that night scarred me.**

**The innocent ride home with a stranger wasn't innocent at all. I guess I never learned not to talk to strangers, but that guy was so persuasive and I believed he was a good guy. I was so out of it, I wasn't paying attention to the road and where he was taking me. After awhile, he stopped and I saw trees, everywhere. **

**Before I could even speak or ask where we were, everything went black…**


	5. Chapter 4: Make Me Love You Again

Secrets Aren't All Bad

By: Ashley S.

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update, but I don't have any access to a computer so yeah. Well, read and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee.  
><strong>

**Caroline's POV**

**I heard my alarm buzzing and I jumped out of bed, searching for the perfect post break-up outfit. Matt is going to regret dumping me over something so stupid. Tyler and I have a history that no one wants to unleash, but Matt is still hung up on Elena and I can't wait any longer. Sometimes, I wonder about that night. I wonder if things would have been different if I had never gone to that party. **

**After I finish getting dressed, I run downstairs and outside to my car, but it wasn't there because it was still in the auto shop. That's Awesome. Just my freaking luck, I get dumped by the guy who picks me up. I really have no other choice, but to call Tyler since he lives near me. I would have called Elena or Bonnie, but they live on the other side of town. **

**I dialed a familiar number that I knew by heart. I waited until I heard his voice. "What do you want, Forbes?"**

**I bit my lower lip nervously. "Uhh…Well, Matt and I broke up, so I don't have a ride because my car is still in the shop. I was just wondering maybe since you live like close by, you can pick me up on your way to school?" **

**The silence on the other line was starting to bug me. "Tyler, forget it okay. I'll walk."**

"**Don't be stupid, I'll pick you up in five minutes. Don't keep me waiting or else I'll leave you."**

"**Thanks."**

**I sat down on my porch swing thinking back on the days when Tyler and I use to sit here flirting. Those were the days, but I had to let him go. If I didn't, he would have gotten hurt. The guy who took me home that night at the party, he said something after he did something that altered my whole life. I remember his warning for me.**

"_Stay away from Tyler Lockwood. You guys are going to be enemies in the future. If you don't stay away, I'll have to kill him."_

_I held onto my bleeding neck and asked the question I've wanted to ask. "What are you? And what the hell did you do to me? Tyler isn't my enemy. He's my friend."_

_The dark-haired stranger laughed. "Don't you mean what are we? I turned you. You are a vampire now, just like me."_

_I felt my neck wound start to heal and I looked over at the stranger with skepticism. "This isn't fucking real! We are not vampires! You are fucking insane! I'm leaving."_

"_Suit yourself, Barbie, but mark my words. Don't ever say I didn't warn you."_

"_Whatever."_

_I walked into the opening in the woods and into the street, getting hit by a car in the process. I thought I was dead, but I opened my eyes and saw the stranger smirking. I got up to run thinking I would be too hurt to run, but I felt nothing which is weird considering I just got hit by a huge car. I ran all the way home, but everything was a blur. _

**Before I could finish my flashback, I heard a car horn. I looked up to see Tyler in his Escalade, looking at me with a hint of concern. I walk over to his car and hop in without a word. He starts to drive, but stops when he notices I'm super quiet. I wish he would ignore me like he usually does, but again I never get what I want.**

"**Forbes, what's your problem?"**

**I look out the window to avoid his concerned stare, but I answer anyways. "Nothing is wrong. Can you just drive? We're going to be late."**

**He looked over at me and I knew I was in for it. "Caroline, this isn't you. I know you. You are never quiet so just tell me what's wrong."**

**My eyes began to water from the pain in my chest and my frustration with how he was so clueless. "You really want to know? Okay, fine. I'm depressed over Matt. There you have it." **

**I lied of course. I mean, I wasn't going to tell him I remembered the way he made me feel and that I missed us because that wouldn't explain to him why I ended our relationship. He said nothing after that, but I could tell he was hurt. I don't know why, but I think he was feeling everything I felt, a huge sadness within me and regret.**

"**Forbes, You and Matt will work it out. Please, stop moping around. Guys don't like emotional girls."**

**Before I realized what I was doing, I was giggling uncontrollably. My eyes began to water from laughing so hard and before I could wipe my tears, I felt warm hands cup my face and my tears vanished. I looked up into his warm, amber eyes and realized that my heart was always his and would forever be his. Tyler is the love of my life and I let him go. **

**I looked down, but he made me face him and before I knew it, our lips were dancing together. This time, our kiss was slow and sensual. I could feel everything he felt, pain, sadness, remorse, and possessiveness. He wanted me to know that I was his and only his no matter what. I can't say I even cared that Matt dumped me then. **

**The kiss ended too soon in my opinion, but just as he pulled away, I pulled him back and attacked his lips. I was hungry for him, all of him. I wanted him in every way possible and at that moment, I wanted him to deflower me. **

**I ran my hands down his well-defined torso and yanked his t-shirt above his head. I knew we weren't supposed to do this, but the feel of his hands all over my body was addicting. I didn't want it to ever end and I was sure he didn't either. We battled for dominance for a few minutes until both of us were mostly naked.**

**He carried me onto his lap and I yanked his head towards me to give him a huge kiss. We both looked into each other's eyes, asking for permission to go forward. I nodded and we helped each other find satisfaction and love if only for a little while.**


	6. Chapter 5: What Do We Do Now?

Secrets Aren't All Bad

By: Ashley S.

A/N: I know some of you may be thinking that there's hardly any conflict, but there will be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Five**

**Tyler's POV**

**After our intimate love making, we both stared at each other wondering what was to come next. Were we together? I wanted so badly to take her into my arms and let her know that I loved her with all of my heart, but I couldn't find the courage to. Maybe this was just about sex for her. **

**When we still didn't speak for another five minutes, I took the initiative and spoke first. "So, where do we go from here?"**

**She looked up at me with a hopeful expression, but then her face went sad. "It was just sex, Tyler, nothing else. We go back to being enemies."**

**I didn't want her to know that I wanted more so I agreed with her terms. "Yeah, I guess we can. I mean I doubt Matt will take you back now." I laughed harshly.**

**She looked up at me smiling which was weird considering she was all broken about it before. "Tyler, I don't want Matt back. He doesn't love me and I know that now. He was never going to love me."**

**I didn't know what to make of her when she was so sure of herself. I liked it, but it also might mean she was truly over Matt. I know I should be happy, but I wasn't because then she and I wouldn't talk anymore. I actually liked messing with her. I liked that I could get under her skin.**

"**What? I thought you were depressed about him just an hour ago."**

**She looked up at me and I knew I was in for a lot of truth that I may or may not be ready for. "The truth is I wasn't sad over Matt, but you. I thought about our past and I realized what an idiot I was, but I know there's no going back because we're incompatible."**

**When I comprehended what she was saying, my heart began to beat rapidly from anticipation. Hearing that she was regretting her decision to end what we had, was like music to my ears. I didn't want the music to end, but I knew my part was coming up. I had to tell her the truth too.**

"**Caroline, what are you saying? Are you saying you slept with me because you actually did care about me?"**

**She looked up with a shocked expression. "What? No! I don't know why I slept with you. No, I actually do, but it's not important if you're still angry with me." **

**I was amused now and wanted to hear more. "Please do tell me Caroline, what was your motive for sleeping with me?"**

**Her cheeks flushed a bright red and she looked down into her lap, embarrassed. "I felt everything I felt two years ago. When you kissed me, I felt all of your emotions and I knew that you were the one guy I should have never let go."**

**You would think I'd be happy to hear this, but I was feeling the complete opposite. I was furious with her for telling me this because it confused me and it made me want things I vowed to never want. I didn't want to love her again or even love her, but I did. Making love to her, made us connected somehow. **

"**Stop talking! I don't want to hear that, Caroline."**

**I could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes and I felt my heart twitch. I shouldn't be sympathetic or even care, but I didn't want to see her cry. I've always been a sucker for tears. So, I pull her into my arms and hold her. She pushes me away, but I don't let her go. **

"**Tyler, let go of me. I need to tell you something."**

**I release her slowly and examine her face for any tears, but there's none. "What is it, Caroline?"**

"**Today, I lost my virginity to you. The summer before sophomore year, something happened to me. That's why I pushed you away."**

**I said nothing and she continued. "Tyler, I never stopped loving you. I've always loved you, but I shut off all my feelings for you. I had to. He said I had to or else he'd kill you and I only wanted to protect you. I never meant to hurt you."**

"**Who is he? Caroline, you aren't telling me something that's crucial to this. What are you hiding?"**

**She looked down, ashamed. "Remember that party at Bonnie's that you didn't go to, but I went to. Well, I got a ride home from this random stranger. He seemed so nice and persuasive. I let him drive me home, but…"**

**I cut her off before she could tell me something that would make me want to murder someone. "Don't tell me he raped you. I swear to god if he hurt you, I will kill him. Who is he?"**

**She looked at me confused. "What? No, he didn't rape me. Let me finish. He drove us out to the deserted woods and before I could register where we were, I blacked out. When I woke up, he told me I was a vampire. I didn't believe him at first, but when my wounds healed super fast, I knew he was telling the truth. He told me that you and I would be enemies in the future and that if he had to, he'd kill you." **

**I wasn't sure if I should believe her, but she looked so shaken that I knew she was telling me the truth. The idea of vampires in Mystic Falls, Virginia was ludicrous, but I knew Caroline wasn't lying. "Who is he, Caroline?"**

"**I don't know. I never saw him again after that night. I listened to him though and I shouldn't have. I should not have hurt you."**

**I shook my head skeptically. "No, I don't believe you. Vampires are not real, Caroline!"**

**She grabbed my hands and slipped her fingers through mine, something we use to do when we were telling a truth to one another. "Tyler, I'm not kidding. If you want me to show you, I will."**

**I looked into her eyes and I knew for a fact that she was a vampire. **

**Caroline's POV**

**After I told Tyler the truth, we drove to school in silence and we went our separate ways when we reached the school campus. I felt good about telling the truth because I felt like tons of weight was lifted off my shoulders. This must means I'm ready to face the reality of what I am. I'm a vampire and now, I don't have to lie about where I run off to at lunch. **

**When I get to third period, Elena walks over to my desk and sits beside me. "Where were you Caroline? You never come to school late. I saw Matt here and it didn't make any sense. Are you two okay?"**

**I laughed and then tried to calm her down. "Elena, Matt and I broke up. I came to school late because my car was in the shop so I got a ride from Tyler, but you know how Tyler is."**

**She looked at me confused and suspicious. "Who are you? You are never okay after a break-up. Where's my best friend?"**

**When the words "best friend" was said, my anger flared. "Best friend? Where have you been for the last two years of my life? Do you even know what I've been through? While you and Bonnie were busy with your own lives, you guys missed out on some life changing events of mine. We are not best friends."**

**She looked up at me appalled with my bluntness. "What? Caroline, what is wrong with you?"**

**My fangs were fighting to come out and I knew my eyes were glowing red. "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? You're so busy screwing your boyfriend; you don't have time for your friends."**

**She just looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. At that moment, I didn't really care because I was done being nice old Caroline. They were never my best friends. I turned away from her and began working on the worksheet Mrs. Jones handed me when I got to class. **

**The rest of the day was uneventful; I didn't run into Tyler all day. When the final bell rang, I rushed to the parking lot to leave, but remembered that I got a ride from Tyler. I looked around the school parking lot and didn't see him anywhere. So, I decided to go find him. When I found him, I wish I hadn't. **

**AA/N: Please read and review. Let me know what you guys want. :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: You're Scary, But I Love You

Secrets Aren't All Bad

By: Ashley S.

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Tyler is such an idiot. LOL Anyways, Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Tyler's POV**

**Once the final bell rang, I walked to the boy's locker room to come face to face with Amy Bradley, the school's biggest slut. Just as I was walking into the locker room, she followed me and pinned me against the wall. I wasn't really interested, but I had an image to uphold. She got down on her knees and unbuckled my jeans. **

**When she finished pleasuring me or attempt to pleasure me, I went into the shower. As I was washing off Amy's scent, I realized Caroline was probably waiting for me to give her a ride. I finished my shower quickly and got dressed super fast. I ran to the parking lot and I saw her leaning against my car with her back towards me. **

**I jogged over to her, but she didn't turn around. I heard the soft heart breaking sobs and I knew she saw Amy and me. "Caroline?"**

"**Go away, Tyler! Leave me alone! Why don't you go find Amy Bradley? I'm sure you'd love for her to give you a blow job."**

**I walk over to her so I'm standing in front of her and I see her tears. I close the distance between us and lift her chin so she's looking at me. I lean forward and gently kiss her on the lips. What I thought was going to be a gentle kiss became a fierce battle between our lips. **

"**I hate you! " She mumbled between kisses as she yanked my hair hard. **

**I let my hands fall around her waist and pull her closer than she already is, giving her no space. We continue to kiss in the parking lot not caring if anyone saw. We continued to fight for domination, but after a while we created a slow, sensual rhythm with our lips. We pull apart when we hear a familiar voice.**

"**Tyler? Caroline? What are you two doing?" Matt asked.**

**I put my arm around Caroline's waist possessively. "What does it look like, Matt?"**

"**Caroline, What are you doing? We haven't been broken up for a day and you get with my best friend?" **

**She looks up at him and I can see the anger she held in for so long. "What am I doing? Well, I'm doing something or someone who will actually make me happy and love me. You have no right to patronize me. You broke up with me and you know what? I want to thank you for that because if you didn't, I would have stayed in an awful relationship with a guy who is completely clueless as to what he's got. I'm done being the rebound girl."**

**I pull her closer and matt rushes at me. Before Matt could slug me, Caroline grabs his fist and I hear him yell in pain. She pushes him and he goes flying across the parking lot. Good thing there's no one around. She runs over to Matt and I was thinking that she was going to kill him, but she kneels down beside him and looks into his eyes and commands him to forget what happened today. **

**After Matt agrees, he walks to his car and drives off. I turn to face Caroline ready to bombard her with thousands of questions, but she cuts me off. "Tyler, I know you're probably wondering how I did that, but I think you already know the answer to that."**

"**Well, I want to know what other abilities you have."**

**She begins running and all I see is a big blur. She jumps and next thing I know, she's on the freaking roof of the school. It's Incredible. Then, she lifts my car and when I say lift, it's not just one end. When I think she's done, she surprises me by telling me she can hear people from very far distances.**

**It all began to make sense. She was able to find me because she heard my groans and Amy's moans. I really wish she hadn't found me like that. Even though we weren't together, I felt like I deceived her and cheated on her. **

"**I'm so sorry, Caroline."**

**She looked at me genuinely confused, not knowing why I was apologizing. "What are you sorry for?"**

"**I'm sorry you had to find me with Amy. I hope you know she means nothing to me."**

**Her face drops when she finally remembers why we were kissing in the first place. "Right, I'm supposed to be angry with you. Tyler, I don't know how to feel. I want to be angry, but I'm more disappointed than angry. The old Tyler I knew, didn't demean girls. He respected them."**

**To hear that she was disappointed made me feel like a failure. "That's too bad now isn't it? The old Tyler died the day you broke his heart."**

**She screamed in frustration. "Tyler, when will you forgive me? I told you the freaking truth as to why I ended our relationship, but you do not understand."**

"**I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. I would have believed you."**

**She looked into my eyes and I knew the answer. She didn't tell me because she was afraid I was going to think she was nuts. I mean, even now, I still find it implausible that she's a vampire. **

**She said no more, but walked over to the passenger side of my Escalade and hopped in. I didn't wait long after to follow her. I knew she was hurt still about the whole Amy fiasco, but I knew I could make her forget. I'm not trying to be arrogant or overly confident, but I could make her forget why she was mad with one little kiss just like she can make me forget what was on my mind with one touch.**

**I drive her home in silence, but I know she wants me to say something because she keeps looking over at me. I wait until we're outside of her house. I walk her to her door and before she can go inside I pull her into my arms. I brush her hair out of her face and lower my lips onto hers waiting for her approval. When she doesn't fight me, I deepen the kiss. **

**She runs her fingers through my hair and I pin her against her door. She jumps onto me and wraps her legs around my torso. Just as we're getting farther, the door opens and we fall forward. I twist around to soften the fall on her part. **

**When I look up, I see Mrs. Forbes staring down at us disdainfully. We get up quickly and try to explain to Mrs. Forbes what we were doing. **

"**Hi, Mrs. Forbes, How are you?"**

**She looks at me suspiciously. "I'm fine, how about you?"**

**I smile naturally and say, "I'm great. I was just dropping Caroline off. She needed a ride this morning and I offered to take her. Well, I'd better get home. See you around, Caroline. Bye, Mrs. Forbes."**

**They both say bye at the same exact time and I take that as my cue to leave.**

**Caroline's POV**

**After Tyler left, my mom interrogated me for half an hour. She kept asking me where Matt was and why he couldn't take me home. I told her the truth and she was not happy, but I don't give a crap. Tyler is the one I want and I will not let anyone else tell me to do something I don't want to do. **

**I walk up to my room and take a long, hot bath to relieve some stress. I lay in there for a few minutes and fell asleep. When I woke up, I got out and put on my silky, pink tank top and shorts. I lay down on my bed, trying to fall back asleep, but a dark shadow appeared by my window. **

**I jump out of bed and rush over to the man, but he dodges me and ends up pinning me down on my bed. I fight to loosen his grip. But he doesn't budge. I knee him in the balls and he grunts, but back hands me. **

"**Get off of me! Who the hell are you?" I screamed.**

**He puts his hand over my mouth and I bite down hard. He screams out in pain. I take that moment to break free and pin him down. He starts to laugh and I realize who it is. **

**AA/N: So, who do you guys think it is? R&R!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7: And In Comes The Douche

Secrets Aren't All Bad

By: Ashley S.

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: I like where this story is going, but sometimes I lose inspiration. Please, read and review.  
><strong>

**Caroline's POV**

**I never imagined I would ever see the man that ruined my life ever again, but here he was. Did he know about Tyler and me rekindling our romance? He looked so smug, I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. **

"**What the hell do you want?"**

**He laughed and said softly, "I warned you, Caroline. I told you to stay away, but you didn't listen. You know what I have to do right?"**

**I shook my head, pleading for him to reconsider. "Tyler is innocent. Please, don't hurt him. I don't know why you're doing this to me. I love him. Please."**

**I swear I saw his eyes fill with sympathy, but it was gone just as fast as it was there. "No. You didn't listen to me. Now, you have to deal with the consequences."**

**Tears fell from my eyes in large portions. Tear after tear; I couldn't live with myself knowing I was responsible for Tyler's death. I didn't say anything to him I just continued to cry my eyes out because I knew what I had to do. I'd have to let Tyler go again, but this time, it was for good. **

"**Please, don't hurt him. I'll stop seeing him, but please, let me be his friend. He needs me, but more importantly, I need him."**

**He laughed harshly and I knew his answer. "Do you think I'm that stupid? You could be lying to me again. I trusted you to listen back then and you lost that trust. What you don't understand is, you are mine and only mine." **

**I didn't know what he was talking about, but he was starting to scare the crap out of me. "What are you talking about? I'm yours? What aren't you telling me?"**

**He ran his hands through his hair clearly frustrated. "I will tell you in due time, but just listen to me okay? You have to stay away from him for now."**

**I put my hands on my hips and shook my head. "No, I won't do what you say until you tell me the entire truth."**

**I could see his patience wearing out. "Listen or die. It's your decision."**

**I didn't expect that answer, but just as I was about to ask for more he was gone.**

**I jumped into my big, plump bed and I thought I knew how lonely felt, but right at that moment, I felt completely alone. Tomorrow would bring sadness not only to me, but Tyler as well. He's going to hate me again because I can't give him all the answers. I shared the truth with him, but how can I tell him the truth when I don't know what the truth is.**

**I lay in bed crying my eyes out. I just got Tyler back and now, I would lose him forever. He won't forgive me again. All I do is hurt him. **

**When I cried until my eyes were dry, I drifted off to sleep hoping for something good to come of letting him go.**

**Tyler's POV**

**The next morning, I drove to Caroline's house to pick her up, but when I saw her puffy eyes, I knew something was wrong. I knew what was coming, but I waited patiently for Caroline to prove me wrong. I wanted her to prove to me that she does care and she isn't the cold, heartless bitch I thought she was. When she looked into my eyes, a heart wrenching sob escaped her mouth. **

"**Tyler… I'm sorry. We can't be together. I want to explain to you, but I can't. I don't know why I can't either, but he came to me last night. He threatened to kill you."**

**My heart was ready to be shattered, but when I saw how much pain she was in, I knew she loved me. I pulled her into my arms and caressed her soft, blonde hair. She cried into the crook of my neck and I could feel her tears slide down my neck. I knew right then that I couldn't let her go. She was the one. **

**I released her from my arms and cupped her face, wiping her remaining tears away. I kissed her softly on the lips. She was hesitant at first, but she eventually gave in just like I knew she would. We kissed like it was our last kiss. Maybe it was. **

**After a few moments of kissing, she pushed me away. **

"**Tyler, we can't. We have to stop seeing each other. I will not be the reason why you get hurt. I won't allow it."**

**I grasp her small hands and intertwine my fingers with hers. "Caroline, I hope you know that I love you and I can't stop seeing you. Not seeing you would be like the afterlife. I'd be dead anyways. So, I'd rather die knowing I saw your face everyday, then die knowing I didn't."**

**Tears fell from her eyes. "Please, Tyler, Don't talk like that. You can live without me, but I can't live with myself if I know I'm the one who caused you any harm."**

"**Don't do this again, Caroline. I'm here for you like I was last time, but this time, I'm not going to let you go that easily ever again."**

**She shook her head as her eyes began to pour. "Tyler, I just don't know what to do. I… I don't want him to kill you. I love you, Tyler. I never told you before, but there, I said it. Now, please, just let me do what I think is best."**

**I shook my head like a petulant little child. "No, I won't do it. I have the one girl that I've ever loved and I will not give her up because she's scared for my life. I will be fine, Caroline. You finally confessed your love for me. Right now, I'm filled with joy to know that you feel the same. So, I'm sorry, but I won't stop seeing you."**

**She wiped away her tears and closed the distance between us. "Tyler, I'm glad to hear that, I really am, but I think we just have to lay low for awhile. Okay?"**

**She was actually willing to stay with me. I loved her so much. "I'm fine with that."**

**I pull her in for a kiss before we head to school. This kiss was much lighter than the one before, but somehow I felt like we were being watched. **

**A/N: Should their relationship go without a hitch or what?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Is It True?

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I lost my flash drive which has all of my stories. Alright, I lost inspiration too. LOL But thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. 3**

**Caroline's POV**

**Weeks have passed since the mystery guy came into my room. Tyler and I have been keeping our distance, but I couldn't help feeling like this was a futile effort on our part. I felt like I was being watched all the time and even if Tyler didn't talk to me in public, I felt like the mystery guy knew we were still together. It's just so hard because I want to be with Tyler, but I know his life is in danger and I just can't. **

**I've contemplated whether or not I should run away from here and leave Tyler behind, but I just feel like that's exactly what the douche wants. I still don't understand why I can't be with Tyler and I seriously don't understand what he meant about me being his. Don't get me wrong, he is really handsome, but I love Tyler. Plus, the douche turned me into the monster I am today so, I don't think we could ever work out.**

**As I'm thinking about what I'm going to do, I hear Tyler climbing through my bedroom window and I run upstairs to greet him. Yeah, it's pretty stupid that he has to sneak into my house to see me, but I'm hoping it's discreet enough to save his life. Once he's through the window, I throw my arms around his neck and pull him close. I saw him at school, but we had to act like we weren't together and I just need him close to me. **

"**Hey babe, I missed you all day. I've been waiting to hold you like this for the longest ever."**

**I smile and peck him on the lips. It was supposed to be innocent, but none of our kisses are ever end like that. He kisses me harder and I reciprocate. I push him onto my bed and he flies backward. I no longer hold back my supernatural powers and he no longer gets freaked out. **

**It's perfect right? Wrong. I am a vampire you know. I get so into it that I almost forget that he's human and I could kill him with my strength. Oh, let's not forget that I'm a blood sucker so, I get pretty thirsty. I thought everything would be okay, but I'm afraid to lose control and that's what Tyler does to me. He makes me lose myself.**

**I pull away quickly. "We need to stop Tyler. I might hurt you."**

"**Ouch. You sure do know how to hurt a guy's ego, but you won't hurt me Caroline." **

**I smile at his attempt to reassure me, but I know he doesn't understand how strong I am or how dangerous I am. With Matt, it was so easy to pretend I was human. He never made me lose myself. We were so predictable that I never had to worry about doing something crazy. **

"**You don't understand Tyler I am so dangerous. I could kill you at any given second and I wouldn't even know I was doing it."**

"**Caroline, you're doing it again. You are trying to find reasons to not be together."**

**I shake my head. "It's not like the reasons are small. These reasons are life or death related and I just think we really need to slow things down."**

**He laughs. "You do realize it's a little late to tell me to slow down. We already had sex Care. I think we're past that point."**

**I laugh at how ridiculous I sound. "I guess you're right, but don't say I never warned you."**

**I know I was supposed to tell him no and we can't be together, but try telling that to someone you can't live without. I bet you couldn't and maybe I am being selfish, but I just can't let him go. Every time he kisses me, I lose all resolve and forget what I was thinking. It's a lot harder to do especially when he isn't all that excited about letting me go either. **

**After a few hours of cuddling on my bed, he leaves and I get ready for bed. I take a warm bath and fall asleep thinking about how perfect my life is right now. I feel a presence and wake up. Of course, the douche is in my room again. If he wasn't a vampire too, I would kill him for interrupting my beauty sleep.**

"**What the hell do you want?"**

**He smirks at me and I want to rip his eyes out. "Hey Darling, How have you been? Did you miss me?"**

"**No, why the hell would I miss you? You ruined my life remember?"**

**He laughs. "You are so dramatic. I love it. I can imagine you in bed now. I bet you're feisty."**

**I make a gagging sound. "Keep dreaming pervert. I would never sleep with you. Now, if that's all you came for, you can leave now."**

**I start to go back to sleep when I feel him pull me up towards him. "What the fuck?"**

"**I wasn't done talking to you Caroline. I know you think you're so smart, but I know you are still screwing Tyler."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about. I broke up with him when you told me to."**

**He wrapped his hands around my neck and I began to gasp. "Don't lie to me. I could snap your neck right now."**

**I laugh and push him with all my might. "Funny. I'm already dead. Now, are you going to tell me what the fuck you want?"**

"**I told you before. You and Tyler can't be together."**

**I laugh harshly. "You keep telling me we can't be together, but you never tell me why the hell not." **

**He runs his hands through his dark hair with frustration. "Because he's a werewolf and vampires don't get along with werewolves. You could die with just one bite and as your sire, I can't let you die."**

"**Tyler? A Werewolf? Yeah, right. Okay, you are nuts. Why should I believe you anyways? I don't even know your name. I like calling you douche, but that's not your name is it?"**

"**It's Klaus. You should believe me because it could save your life."**

"**How do you know he's a werewolf?"**

"**All the Lockwood males are werewolves. It's in their bloodline."**

"**But he never mentioned anything to me and he tells me everything."**

"**He hasn't shifted yet, but this next full moon, he will. When he shifts, you can't be with him. He's far more dangerous during a full moon than he is right now."**

**I couldn't say a word. So many thoughts were floating through my head. This is too crazy for me to process. I thought I was the only freak in this relationship, but this is some goddamn bull shit. I can't get the freaking fairytale ending ever. **

**I look up and Klaus is gone once again. What am I going to do about Tyler now? We definitely can't be together now. We're both a danger to each other.**

**AA/N: Sorry, I know it was boring. **


End file.
